Russia x Canada request!
by WolfStar140
Summary: My first ship request from Activatebird! :D hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


Hi everyone! I am tremendously sorry at how I haven't posted anything at all… School and sports are at a constant battle between me right now so I haven't had the time to write… BUT! I finally have a weekend off of sports so it's WRITING ALL THE TIME YAY! So! This is a VERY overdue request coming from one of my favorite commenters, activebird! I love all your comments and feedback so please, write in request ((if you have any)) on what Hetalia ship I should do next! So here's to you, activebird, as my first request. And hopefully many more! -Raises glass of apple juice-

((I do not own hetalia, or any of the characters in this story, if I did Spain and Romano who be all OVER each other. So please enjoy!))

~W.S

~Canada's POV~

It was almost 12'o clock, and Alfred wasn't here… Of course, probably still sleeping as my brother always has a weird sleeping schedule. Some days rising early as four in the morning to waking up as late as three in the afternoon.

I sighed, disappointed at how I wanted to have a nice lunch today with him ever since he came back from a three week business trip.

I looked around at the small diner place and how gloomy it looked from the cold September rain outside beating at the windows. Not many people were there, just a small couple with their daughter laughing at how she was getting food all over her rosy cheeks and an old couple reading the Sunday paper together.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a having a family, let alone a little one running round. My mind started to aimlessly wander to the beating of the rain and the laugher of the family when someone came through the door and the bell of the diner rang.

I looked back from the window and saw a rather tall man with a thick coat and a long scarf walking towards the waitress asking for a table.

My train of thought crashed as I got a better look at the man who was no other than Russia.

'Oh maple… Please don't look over here… Please don't look…' I thought franticly as I was trying to act invisible, which wasn't every hard for me.

But of course, with my luck, he looked over and smiled at me. He thanked the waitress and walked up to my table and sat down.

"Hello Matthew! Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked in that sweet voice of his, like he was giving me a choice that I didn't have.

"S-sure…" I said quietly, avoiding his violet eyes.

"Thank You."

The waitress came a we ordered our food and had some coffee as we waited.

I tried not to talk to Russia, but it was hard with him staring at me with… with that look of a puppy waiting for his owner to give him his treat.

It was making me blush, yet I don't know why. I mean it's not that I didn't like Russia and his eyes or his puppy like stare… Ahg, stupid Alfred missing lunch.

"I see that your face is getting red, are you alright Matthew?" He asked as if reading my mind. This only made me blush harder and cover my cheeks with my long sweater's sleeves.

"N-no, I'm just cold… I'm not blushing!"

He smiled. "Here, take my scarf, it will keep your neck warm, da?" He took off his scarf and reached over the table to put it on me. I didn't know what to do or say so I just sat there frozen as he wrapped the scarf around me. My face began to feel hotter each time he wrapped it.

"T-thank you Ivan, I feel warmer now." He smiled and sat back down.

The waitress came by with our lunch and we sat there eating in silence as the rain was coming down harder.

When we finished I got up to pay but Ivan beat me too it.

"No it's alright, Matthew, I'll pay for it!"

"O-oh… uh thank you." I couldn't help but smile back when he talked to me like he actually cared.

When we stepped out if the diner, the cold wind and rain hit my face hard making my eyes water behind my foggy glasses.

"Great," I mumbled. "I have to take the bus in this weather…" Since I lived close where I didn't need to drive, I took the bus over here thinking I would get a ride back with Alfred…

"Oh! I can take you home!" He said with that smile… Ahg, I really need to stop with these thoughts!

"No it's alright that's too much trouble- AH!" Still smiling he picked me up bridle style and took me to his car. He opened the passenger car door and sat me down, buckling me in.

I sat there, as he leaned over me feeling my face get hotter and hotter. He closed the door and went around the front of the old grey car and got in the driver's side.

"Ok let's go." He smiled.

Ivan has been over once or twice to have a drink and small talk with the other nations at my house after meetings. So it was a quick and silent drive over to my little wooden cabin.

"T-thank you Ivan for taking me home. And for the lunch, I'll pay you back right now if you wait here." I said quietly untangling the scarf and folding it neatly in the back seat.

"Well, I wanted to ask if I could come in with you…" He blushed. "The weather is becoming too dangerous to drive…"

"Oh, um of course… You can come in."

"Thank you!" He smiled and turned off the car.

I fumbled for the house keys, and opened the door. The fireplace had logs in and kept the house warm. Kumajirou woke up to the sound of the door being opened and grunted. He got up and decided to go sleep somewhere else. I hung the keys on the rack next to the door and walked over to the couch.

"H-have a sit if you want… Make yourself at home."

"Well alright."

Of course he had to sit right next to me… he could have picked my reading chair but no, he had to sit with me.

'Get a hold of yourself; nothing's going to happen…' I thought to myself.

"You know… You are the only person that isn't afraid of sitting with me. Let alone having me in your house." He smiled a little looking at the floor, but it had a sad look to it. He turned back to me "Thank you, Matthew."

I was a bit taken aback. That came out of the blue and made me blush harder.

Ivan moved closer to me slowly as if asking for permission. I stayed where I was, still and quite like always, but this time I didn't mind staying still and quite…

Ivan got closer and his hand touched mine. We looked at them for a second, and I couldn't help notice the scars he had on his knuckles from old fights. Thin, pale white gashes that made my hands look shapeless and small.

I picked his hand up and held it closer for me to see. I ran my thumb over the scars and lines. They were rough and felt… I don't know, like they have been through a lot. Each line, each gash was different.

And I wasn't the least bit scared of him.

Ivan started pulling my hand toward his lips and placed a kiss on my fingers.

"Your hands… are much different from mine." He said quietly.

I numbly nodded as a warm feeling went through me. Ivan started to lean back and pull me with him. I let him, but I don't know why.

I realized I was lying on his chest and our faces where so close together. I felt his hand run up to the back of my neck and pull me down slowly.

The warm feeling grew as his lips touched mine. Then something came over me, something that wanted more. The sweet kiss, that wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place, got hot and messy.

His hands ran through my hair trying to desperately pull me closer than I already was. Our breaths were cut short every time we pulled away because neither one of us wanted to stop to breathe.

My mind was going haywire when he began moving down my neck. He's hot breath right next to my ear made me shiver.

"Do you want more?" Ivan whispered.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do.

'Why am I doing this? I… I can't stop…'

Ivan apparently didn't care what I said because he slipped both hands under my shirt and slowly pulled it off showing my pale frame.

I sat up saddling him as he slid his hands down to my hips and up my sides.

My black arched when Ivan sat up and started to bite and nip my collarbone.

"I-Ivan…" I was lost in his kiss, in his violet eyes. Everything was a haze as he lowered me down onto the couch with him on top.

He pulled away for a moment to look down at me and I whined with the sudden absence of his lips.

Ivan leaned down to kiss me again when the front door swung open with a loud kick too it.

"HEY MATTIE IM HOME- what's…?" Alfred's smile dropped.

I quickly recovered out of my haze and shot my head up from under Ivan.

I was completely shocked and frozen under Ivan who was blushing and glancing away from Alfred's eyes.

Alfred recovered and forced a smile that was too cheery after walking in on us in this… position.

"Ivan dude, if you do not get off my little brother right now, I will personally drag you out by your hair and drop kick you into next week." He said through the forced smile.

Ivan quickly got up and fixed his clothes without looking at me or Alfred and stated to walk out. I sat there feeling the rush of what just happened, leave and the cold from the open door hit me like a hockey stick to the face.

Alfred stopped Ivan by the door. The two exchanges a few words and Ivan looked back and grinned a little at me.

"Bye Matthew, I'll… See you later" And he left closing the door behind him.

"Well, I guess I'll order something to go then…" Alfred spoke breaking the awkward silence that built up. He smiled this time out of laughter.

"Oh man, someone's gonna get in trouble if others found out." He said mockingly.

"P-Please don't tell England or France…" I said quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me bro." With that, Alfred picked up his bags and headed to his room. From the hall he yelled, "Oh, and you might want to put a shirt on! It's kinda cold out."

"Thanks…"I mumbled. I looked around for my shirt but found Ivan's coat instead.

I looked to see if Alfred was watching me.

'Nope,' I quickly wrapped the coat around me and sighed in the pleasure of the warmth.

Finally, someone noticed me.

((If there is any spelling or something wrong in that area, please comment and I will remember not to make that mistake again! Gracias! ))

Los siento if the ending was sudden… I thought it would be funny to have Alfred 'walk in' on the two! I hope you like the story, activebird! It was fun to write!

I can't wait to get more requests! As well as finishing my other story, German saves Italy! ((Check it out if you haven't read it )) So please leave your wonderful comments and reviews, amigos!

~W.S


End file.
